The End
by vegasassassin
Summary: A one shot for the fans. Continues from Episode 12 of Haganai NEXT. May contain spoilers.


**I do not own Haganai and it characters. Enjoy the story.**

Sena, I...

Suddenly both of their phones rang. A mail from Yozora sent to all of the members of the neighbors club.

I'm on a journey, don't try to find me.

A sudden feeling appears in Kodaka's heart.

'Is she running away?' thought Kodaka

"This looks bad, Kodaka. I think we should all try to find her, maybe she's trying to commit suicide." said Sena

"Suicide?!"

"Sorry, I thought about it too far th-

"It's okay, call the others and we split up around town to find her. You're dad can give you permission to do that right?"

"Yeah, I'll ask papa about it."

"Great, I'll go home to change clothes and we'll meet in the center of town with the others."

**_HASEGAWA RESIDENCE_**

"Kobato-chan, I'm going out for awhile and dinner's ready!" shouted Kodaka

"Well, my kindred. Are you going out on a date?"

"No, me and the others are on a search to find Yozora."

"Yozora?!"

"She said she's on a journey and doesn't want us to find her so all of us are worried. You wanna come?"

"Uhhh, No! The idiot Sena-chan is scary. Be careful, though. Now back to my feast of death."

"Bye." Kodaka went straight to door and walked to town. What a problem Yozora was making. Now, he's feeling guilty thinking about that. He's been acting like he doesn't hear about people saying. He doesn't want to break the neighbors club because of him.

They were his friends, that he never realized till Rika said it. All of them meant something to him. And tonight, one of his friends needs help. And that's what friends do to help the people in need. After a matter of minutes, he arrived at the heart of the town.

"That was fast." said Kodaka

"Senpai! You're here!" shouted Rika

"Aniki, is Yozora really going to commit suicide?" asked Yukimura

"No, not that. Did Sena told you that?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Sorry, Kodaka. Well, it's just that she's serious about these kind of stuff though." said the blonde

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions just like that. Maybe, she's pissed about me not coming or it's that time of the month."

"What do you mean, Aniki?"

"Nothing! Let's split up and go find her. If not, meet back here at 10 PM. Thank god tomorrow is a Saturday."

They split up and took different directions. Kodaka knew where she had to be, where Sora used to be. Where he met him(or her), where it all started. It's a 85% deduction, if he was wrong than she would probably be gone forever.

**_PLAYGROUND_**

Yozora sat near the play set where she and Taka used to play. The place where he waited for a whole and she never came to him. What an idiot she was, showing her true self to him was the best choice for them.

It wouldn't break Taka's heart to find out his friend was a female all along, all that matters was the truth. She loved him but would he love her back? It was still her fault for not telling him and he disappeared later.

Then, 10 years passed. He came back as the same boy as she knew. The only boy that she cared more than a thousand friends. He never recognized her face as a female, only a boy with short hair.

"Idiot Kodaka, you idiot. Why didn't you say anything to me in the first place? You were the only one that was close to me and you've been taken again." said Yozora as tears dropped from her eyes with sobs.

She shouldn't started that damn club, she didn't had the guts to speak and she got what she deserved.

She takes out a small knife from her purse and opens the leather cloth covering it.

Then, something catches her eye. Two little children wearing jackets similar to them as when they were children. It was really them, she sees the past joy. And suddenly little Taka approaches Yozora.

"Sora, you shouldn't do that. You'll go to hell if you do it." said the little boy from her memories

"Shut up, idiot! You're just a figment of my imagination. Go away!" shouted Yozora while crying

"You know, dying would make it more worse. So please, stay with the world. There's a future ahead of you, Sora."

"Why, Taka?"

"Because I care about you a thousand times more than a thousand friends." answered the non-existent boy

"Really? I thought you liked Sena more than me. You deserve her more than me. She knows you longer than me."

"Sora, but I never told her that I care about her a thousand times only I said that to you. It looks like playtime's over, I'm going home. Bye, Sora. See you tomorrow." The little boy from her imagination disappears.

She was alone again. Would she do it? She brings the knife near her arm as it touches her wrists a bit.

She tries to push it but her hand was suddenly hold back by something. She turns her face to see a familiar face. Kodaka.

He takes the knife throws it far away from them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Go away, idiot." said Yozora

"Stop, please. I'm sorry about not coming to club for a lot of days and not telling about the engage-

"No it wasn't about that, it's just that my plan failed."

"Huh?"

"That club was meant for us only. For the rebirth of Taka's and Sora's relationship. And that Niku ruined it all. I don't care what I do to get you to remember but that bitch broke me. And you've been taken away from me again. I've always remembered the boy who left me 10 years ago, the only person who I can call a friend that cared about me a thousand times than a thousand people. Because of that, I love you."

Kodaka gasped and tried his usual get out of the current situation card.

"What are you talking about, Yozora? Are you okay or something? I didn't understand what you said just now."

"I'm sorry, Kodaka for this." She gets closer to him and puts her hands on his shoulders and kisses him on the lips. He didn't what to do so he just let her continue. After she was done, he hugged her tightly while she was crying on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Kodaka!"

"It's okay, I guess. It's late night, you can stay at my house for the weekend."

"Thank you, Taka."

"I'll call the others that they can go home now, take my hand and get up."

**_TOMORROW_**

Kodaka was still lying on the living room tatami mat in the morning. Kobato had left them to go to her school trip. Yozora was almost done eating the breakfast that he had made. He stood up and went to her. He took her plates and he said would wash them for her.

"Sorry for being a huge burden to you. I'll pay you back for helping me."

"No worries, you don't have too. It's what friends are for, aren't they?"

"Oh? We're friends?"

"Yeah, Rika told that to me a few days ago and I suddenly realized about it. You should take a bath now."

Yozora nodded and stood up. As she started walking a bit, Kodaka grabs her waist and pushes her to the nearest wall and kisses her. She replied it back and asked him if it was all a dream.

"No silly, I just really feel like I wanted to do it badly. You look so cute like a cat if you were one."

Yozora blushed red as tomato and tried to hide her face.

"Don't you love Sena, Kodaka? You're her fiancé. And she's more better for you."

"No, don't say that. Even though I'm her fiancé, it doesn't mean that we love each other that much, well we might but it's just some dumb arrangement by our fathers so it doesn't matter. I could love you now but it's not the right time, I guess."

"I know, Kodaka. The other girls are also interested in you too, if you dated me then the club wouldn't be stable and not fair to them because I get to have you."

"Yozora, let's make a promise."

"W-what kind of promise?"

"After graduation, if we both still love each then we should get married. For now we should just be friends. Ok, now take a bath you smelly kitten."

Yozora nodded and straightly went to bathroom. Kodaka turned back to the kitchen and washed the sink.

After time passed, the club was back as normal and Kodaka's harem grew a bit with two new members from the student council(you know who alright). They had adventures and conflicts together. The girls still want him and try to persuade him the same way it has been except Rika. It felt like he had known them for years and their relationships will last forever.

They learned friendships was something important in life and if there was trouble, they would always try to fix it back.

**_FINAL DAY OF SENIOR YEAR_**

"Oh my god! School is over!" shouted Sena

"Wow, that was fast."

"So Yozora, Kodaka, what university did you apply for?"

"We applied for the same one in Tokyo. I'm going for culinary studies while she goes to writing, so we'll be together again I guess." replied Kodaka

"What about sweet Kobato-chan?!"

"Don't worry, my dad's coming back to Japan soon and he'll take care of her. So no, you can't adopt her."

"Oh, you're mean. And Yozora-san?"

"Yes Niku?"

"Please take good care of Kodaka and have wonderful children with him!" Kodaka and Yozora were very shocked at this comment and was about to reply back

"And before you say anything, me and the others knew about what you did during my christmas party. You should pick a better spot in my house next time. Kodaka, please take good care of my friend, she's a wonderful person. Even though you broke our engagement off, I was still happy that you were honest. Thank you so much."

Sena suddenly gets a call and leaves them alone. It was the time for the question. Would she accept or reject it?

"Yozora, I want to ask you something. Look at me."

"What is it?"

"Wi-will yo-uuuu ma-

_'Dammit Kodaka do it, you can do it_!' thought Kodaka

"MARRY ME!" shouted Kodaka

A moment of silent occurs. No reply from her mouth yet. He closes his eyes and prays quietly. Then, he heard her voice.

"What was that?"

...

"Yes! Yes! Kodaka!" she answered

"I love you so much." Kodaka kisses her and then tries to take something from his pocket. A ring. He bought it secretly when the club was buying supplies for their graduation party.

He slids the ring into her finger and kisses her again. Their promise had been fulfilled and she reached her dream. What a day. They went to the club to announce it and was applauded by the members even though jealousy could be sense by some of them.

The relationship of Taka and Sora are reborn again as Kodaka and Yozora. No matter how many troubles they gone through together, they made it to the end. The good end.

**_The End_**

**_-Kodaka X Yozora Route_**

**_A/N: Please give a review after reading this. Haganai season 3 is such a dream to happen. Before you get pissed, an ending for Sena is in the making. These is the best end for me and the supporters of Kodaka X Yozora._**


End file.
